Draco and Harry and an Invisibility Cloak
by AkumuKitty9797
Summary: So Draco Malfoy knows how Harry Potter sneaks around the castle at night, how he feels about the Boy Who Lived, and how he can get away with these feelings. DracoxHarry yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

"Come here, Potter."

The cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy thundered across the dungeon. Harry trembled under his Invisibility Cloak, hardly daring to breathe; what if the incessant drumming of his heart, struggling to escape his chest, tipped off Malfoy his location?

Soft footsteps reverberated off the walls as Draco's voice continued to spring from cold stone wall to the next; his harsh tone seemed to seep all the cold out of the walls themselves. . .

"Potter, I don't want to play games with you. I saw you vanish under that absurd Cloak. I know you're in here, and I will find you."

Draco paused only feet from Harry's crouched position against the dungeon wall. He couldn't breath, fear was constricting his throat and his chest strangled into little knots, as Draco's cool, icy scented breath suddenly tickled his hair, and blew the slightest bit of fabric back, revealing a minuscule amount of his flesh.

This, of course, did not go by unnoticed by Draco. Instantly, the white-blond headed boy snatched a handful of the seemingly watery cloak and ripped it from Harry's face and body. There was a moment that they did not speak or reveal any emotions, and then in the next second, Draco was kneeling beside Harry, malice and triumph twisting his lips into a smile.

"Well, what now, Potter," he whispered, grinning. "I've found you."

"G-Go away, Malfoy," Harry tried to hiss, but his voice caught in his throat; as tight and dry as it felt, there could have been a snake wrapping its way around his neck.

"No, Potter, I don't think I will," Draco snarled, and his fist lashed across Harry's face. Warm, crimson liquid trickled from the side of Harry's mouth. This seemed to excite Draco.

"I've tried following you every night. And I knew you were up and about the castle. But how were you avoiding me? I didn't know."

Draco's fingers groped the fabric of the Invisibility Cloak. He seemed intrigued by its slick, almost liquid-like feel.

"But this. . ." Draco held up the cloak. "I understand now, Potter. You've been using it to avoid me, haven't you?"

Draco's pale, narrowed eyes focused on Harry's trembling, bright green ones. Tears were welling in them; Malofy derived pleasure from this.

"You've been hiding from me ever since you heard what that rust headed Weasley kid told you, am I right?"

Harry convulsed again; Draco had drawn himself inches from Harry's face.

"You're scared," the blonde noted.

Harry shook his head hastily, but Draco laughed.

"Potter, you're shaking with fear. You know what I want from you, and honestly, I think you want it just as bad."

"No. You're wrong," Harry murmured hoarsely, but even as he said it, he knew it was a lie; all the same, even though he had been avoiding Malfoy during the day, and traveling around at night concealed under the Invisibility Cloak to use the bathroom, he knew he wanted Draco to find him. to caress his damaged skin, to play with his sleek, shining black hair, to massage his scar and remove his glasses-

"Potter, I'm talking to you!" Draco snapped, anger in his features again. But they instantly faded back to a smooth, amused tone, as he realized Harry was focusing on him again.

"W-What was that, Malfoy?" Harry stammered, all the more embarassed that he had missed what the blonde had said because he had been enticed in his handsome appearance.

_Shimmering, white blonde hair. . ._

"I _said_, Potter, that you're denying yourself. And I know it as well as that Weasley kid, or that Mudblood you depend on for good marks-"

"Don't talk about Hermoine that way," Harry muttered. It pained him to hear that velvet voice throw that degrading term at one of his best friends.

"Well, whatever, Potter. I'll say what I like. And on that note, Rob or Rod or Ron or whatever the hell his name is, seemed to have some _very_ reliable resources, my dear Harry Potter. And I knew as soon as he overheard us Slytherins talking about it, he'd go running to you faster than if he were being chased by an army of Inferi.

"So, tell me this, Potter. . . Why do you hide from me, if it isn't because you are scared?"

Harry shook his head, tears welling from behind his glasses and down his cheeks. Draco stared at them as if Harry were bleeding instead of crying silently.

"I-I. . ."

"Well?"

"Y-You're always. . ."

"What?" and Draco frowned. "I'm always what?"

"You're always. . . with me."

An amused expression flitted across Malfoy's face, but he replied in a serious tone, "Are you suggesting that I stalk you, Potter?"

"No, no!" Harry gasped, but he couldn't be entirely sure. Whose footsteps had he heard outside the bathrooms each night? Why did they always linger outside, waiting, it seemed, before presenting themselves again as Harry returned to the Gryffindor's boy's dormitories?

"Well, Potter, reconsider. . ." and another grin played at Draco's lush, pale red lips. "I seem to have memorized your schedule of night time wanderings. . ."

"N-No! I meant that, you always seem to be. . . in my mind. . ."

Smirking, Draco leaned in even closer, so the wintery chill of his breath rushed over Harry's collarbone. He was centimeters from Harry's face.

"You don't think I left my memory in you for nothing, Potter? I made sure you'd remember _my_ face. . ."

And then, Draco was draping the cloak over the both of them, so nobody in the hallway, Mr. Filch or his obnoxious cat, Mrs. Norris, or Peeves and his irritating habits could see as the pale blonde latched his lips onto Harry's trembling ones, and embraced the boy tightly to his chest, enjoying the shudders of delight and fright that engulfed the Boy Who Lived.

Draco surged his mouth against Harry's, and soon, was thrusting his tongue into the latter's mouth, prodding around the moist, delicious cavern, massaging everywhere his own tongue would reach, and finally taunting and massaging Harry's tongue, swirling it around and savoring the flavor or his blood from the sharp punch Draco and dealt earlier; for some reason, this made Harry all the more scumptious.

Finally, Draco pulled away, panting and grinning, at the stunned look on Harry's face; his glasses were fogged over completely, and he could have sworn he heard Harry give a little whimper.

"See, Potter, all my little investigations always pay off. . ."

"I-I guess so. . ."

"Oh, come off it, now, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes, still smiling. "You can't deny that you _loved_ that. . ."

"Ah. . ."

"Perhaps, then, you'd enjoy doing it again?"

Blushing madly, Harry gave the slightest jerk of his head to indicate a nod. Draco could scarcely suppress his joy.

"But you see, Potter, I'll always be able to find you. . ."

And now, as Draco leaned forward for what Harry expected to be another kiss, he felt the blonde's hands tugging at the chest of his sleep clothes.

"No matter - "

Draco managed to tug off the shirt, ruffling Harry's untidy black hair even more.

"- what - "

His hands were down to Harry's sleep pants, and slowly, Draco's fingernails were prying underneath them. They slid off Harry's legs, and the cold gust of the dungeon room sent goosebumps up his skin. Malfoy rubbed his hands along his thighs, being careful to rub just as high as he could without making Harry stiffen and moan, before facing the Boy Who Lived squarely in the eyes.

"- you're wearing. . ."


	2. Draco Wishes the Towel Was Invisible

"Hello, Potter."

"ACK!"

Harry almost tumbled face-first onto the floor as he stepped out of the shower, naked body uncovered and still exerting steam from his rather hot shower as Draco stood grinning leaning against the bathroom wall, pale, thin arms crossed against his chest, silver eyes glinting mischievously as his gaze raked all the finer details of Harry's exposed body, still dripping with water and smelling strongly of body gel.

"D-Draco!" Harry gasped, fumbling with the towel strung over the rack beside the sink. He struggled to wrap himself, but no sooner did he wrap anything he was sure Draco was drooling over, he found the platinum haired boy only centimeters from his face, grinning broadly.

"Ohhhhh, Potter. . ." he purred silkily, letting his hand grope around Harry's face, stroking his cheek and tickling his nose and eyelashes, always absorbed into those bright emerald, almond shaped eyes. "What _are_ you doing, you bloody git??"

"Uh, getting out of the shower. . ." Harry mumbled, backing away against the shower; Draco's icy breath was washing over him again, enticing him in its wintery feel; Draco only advanced further uopn Harry, and now even drew his face to Harry's cheek, where his tongue slipped across it, making Harry shiver, as if a snowflake had just kissed him.

"Potter. . . don't be thick," Draco rolled his eyes, the grin twisting his pale lips never absent. "You know I would _hate_ it if you got dressed. Why do you think I bothered to follow you down here?"

Harry swallowed dryly. He tried to reply, but it caught in his throat like a Bludger trying to squeeze down a rubber tube. Draco took his silence personally.

"Oh, you little bastard. . ." Draco whispered, grasping Harry around his lean, tanned shoulders, and slamming him against the wall, producing stars behind the latter's eyes. "You want me to leave, don't you?"

Harry still couldn't say anything; he could only tremble as Draco's grip tightened painfully; fingernails dug into his flesh, and Harry had to clamp his mouth shut tight so he didn't cry out.

"Potter," Draco's voice was dangerously soft. "You haven't answered me yet."

"I-I. . . don't want you to leave. . ." Harry croaked, eyes quavering as he stared at Draco, unable to draw away from his silver gaze. . .

The Slytherin boy smirked. "Well, Potter, if that is the case, then I need to ask you something. . ."

"Sh-shoot. . ."

Draco's mouth was at his ear, ticking the sensitive hairs along it and his neck, "Take off the towel."

Tears building up behind Harry's eyes, his fogged up glasses still placed on the counter unable to hide Harry's agony, he slowly gripped the towel around his waist, but didn't move it.

"Come _on_, Potter."

Harry only gave his head the smallest shake as an inclination to 'no.'

"Come _on_!" Draco snarled.

Harry privately grinned to himself; he could only imagine Draco growing stiffer and harder as every second passed.

"Bastard!" Draco practically screamed, and he dug his hands under the towel and ripped it away, his grin broadening.

"Wow, Potter. I'm impressed."

Harry squirmed against the chilling wall; it was sucking all the warmth from his body; Draco's greedy gaze didn't improve his comfort.

"Potter. . . Potter. . . Potter. . ." Draco chuckled to himself, pressing his body against Harry's and thrusting a knee between Harry's naked legs. "See how easy it is when you listen to me?"

Harry could only nod.

"Now then. . ."

Harry felt Draco's fingers drum along his finely toned chest, massaging his texture and savoring the feel, before slithering down to his nipples, where he pinched and rubbed them until Harry gave a low whimper. Cocking an eyebrow, Malfoy's fingers traced down Harry's stomach, drawing lazy circles along his ribcage and navel, the places left behind his touch tingling and prickling.

"Oh Potter. . ." Draco purred. "You're rather hard, ya know?"

Harry gulped as he realized that his own erection was rather stiff, and of course, leave it to Malfoy to try and make it worse. . . try and make him throb more painfully. . .

His hands began to roam farther down, until he was at Harry's groin; by now, Harry was panting and groaning, sweat rolling off his forehead, his body temperatures clashing from ice cold stone of the wall and the magmatic flushing of Draco's intensity.

"Potter. . . I need to let you know something. . ."

"Hnnnn. . . wh-what?"

"Don't you ever-" he growled.

Harry moaned harder than ever.

"-ever-"

Harry threw back his head and stifled a scream.

"-put on a towel after you get out of the shower."


End file.
